MENIKAH MASALALU TULUS
by Tatsmobs
Summary: " Terima Kasih Oh SeHun, Terima Kasih karena sudah mau menerima Aku yang 'rusak' ini. Aku mencintaimu" – JongIn gst/BxB/BoysLove/Abal/Aneh/YAOI/newbie/ga jiplak/cowoxcowo/HUNKAI/HUNKAI/HUNKAI/alay


**Menikah/MasaLalu/Tulus**

Author : Qyunjaa  
Pairing : HunKai  
Main Cast : - Oh SeHun  
\- Kim JongIn  
Genre : /BxB/BoysLove/Abal/Aneh/YAOI/newbie/ga jiplak/cowoxcowo/HUNKAI/HUNKAI/HUNKAI/alay

Malu banget sama ff yang sebelumnya ( ELF VS EXO-L), respon kalian gada...  
Jadi nih aku ganti,semoga banyak yg minat.  
Maaf , kalo jelek.

LAFYAAAA !

YAOI ! HUNKAI ! HUN SEME ! KAI UKE !  
YAOI ! HUNKAI ! HUN SEME ! KAI UKE !  
YAOI ! HUNKAI ! HUN SEME ! KAI UKE !

"Ayo Menikah." Ucap seorang pria tampan berkulit putih pucat – SeHun- kepada kekasihnya – JongIn- namja manis berkulit tan yang manis dan bertubuh mungil.

"Kau bercanda ?" Tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan pandangan kaget bercampur bingung.

"Apa wajahku menunjukkan aku sedang bercanda ?" Tanya SeHun balik sambil menatap JongIn serius.

JongIn yang mendengar pertanyaan balik SeHun hanya bisa menatap SeHun dalam diam. Sungguh JongIn sangat kaget. Ajakan SeHun terlalu mendadak menurut JongIn, JongIn bingung.  
SeHun masih menatap JongIn sampai sekarang, bahkan ditambah dengan tatapan memohon. JongIn ingin menjawab 'ya' tapi kata-kata itu serasa tersangkut di tenggorokan JongIn, Hati JongIn juga serasa tidak menerima kata-kata itu bila JongIn sampai mengucapkannya. JongIn pusing.

"Aku-" Ucap JongIn menggantung sambil menatap SeHun sendu.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya SeHun sambil menggenggam tangan JongIn lembut.

"SeHun, Aku tak bisa." Jawab JongIn sambil menatap SeHun sedih dan dibalas SeHun dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jong, Kau bercanda ?" Tanya SeHun sambil menatap JongIn kaget bercampur takut.

"Aku serius SeHun." Ucap JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa ? kau tak mencintaiku ?" Tanya SeHun sambil menatap JongIn dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Tidak ! , Jangan bicara begitu." Ucap JongIn sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan SeHun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa, Sungguh JongIn tak kuat melihat ekspresi itu keluar dari diri SeHun.

"Lalu kenapa ?" Tanya SeHun lagi sambil menatap JongIn dengan airmata yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Seumur-umur SeHun tidak pernah menangis dihadapan orang. SeHun hanya pernah menangis dihadapan OrangTua dan Kakak laki-laki nya –KyuHyun- ,lalu sekarang SeHun menangis dihadapan JongIn. Hanya JongIn yang dapat membuat SeHun sampai sebegininya. 5 Tahun mereka menjalin Hubungan, baru kali ini JongIn menolaknya.

"Kau Orang baik SeHun, seharusnya kau bersama orang Baik juga." Ucap JongIn sambil mengelus pipi SeHun dengan jari lentik nya.

"Apa maksudmu JongIn, Kau orang baik." Sahut SeHun dengan suara bergetar dan lelehan airmata yang semakin deras keluar dari matanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti SeHun." Ucap JongIn dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan lelehan airmata yang juga keluar dari matanya.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti ? Apa ? " Tanya SeHun mendesak sambil membawa tangan JongIn kedepan bibirnya dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi, seakan-akan dengan begitu JongIn bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan SeHun saat mendengar penolakan JongIn atas ajakannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan nya SeHun, aku tidak bisa." Ucap JongIn lemah sambil menatap SeHun yang sedang menciumi tangan nya.

"Katakan." Sahut SeHun singkat sambil menatap JongIn sendu bercampur lembut.

"Aku takut." Ucap JongIn sambil menatap SeHun tak kalah Sendu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan ? katakan." Sahut SeHun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah JongIn.

"Aku-" Ucap JongIn menggantung sambil memejamkan matanya demi menghindari tatapan SeHun.

"Katakan, Baby." Sahut SeHun lembut sambil mengelus pipi JongIn lembut.

"Aku rusak SeHun." Ucap JongIn lemah sambil membuka matanya demi melihat reaksi SeHun.

"Rusak ? apa yang kau maksud Rusak ?" Tanya SeHun bingung masih sambil mempertahankan kedekatan wajahnya dengan wajah JongIn.

"Ini sedikit sensitif." Ucap JongIn lirih sambil mengusap dagu SeHun lembut.

"Katakan." Sahut SeHun singkat sambil meggenggam tangan JongIn yang mengusap dagunya.

"Aku pernah tidur dengan laki-laki lain SeHun." Ucap JongIn pada akhirnya sambil memejamkan matanya kembali,takut melihat reaksi SeHun setelah ini.

"Kapan ?" Tanya SeHun tenang sambil memandang JongIn yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Se-" Ucapan JongIn terpotong saat SeHun mencium bibirnya lembut dan singkat.

"Jawab Jong." Sahut SeHun sambil mengelus pipi JongIn lembut.

"Hiks, SeHun." Panggil JongIn sambil memeluk SeHun erat dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

"Aku tak apa, katakanlah sayang." Ucap SeHun sambil mengelus punggung JongIn,bermaksud menenangkan JongIn.

"Aku malu padamu." Ucap JongIn lirih masih sambil memeluk SeHun erat.

"Katakan Jong." Bisik SeHun lembut sambil menciumi pundak JongIn.

"SMA." Ucap JongIn singkat sambil melepaskan pelukan SeHun dan beralih menatap SeHun masih dengan linangan airmata dikedua pipinya.

"Bagaiman bisa ?" Tanya SeHun sambil menatap JongIn Sendu bercampur antara Sedih dan Sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu saja bisa. Saat itu Aku masih SMA, Hun. Kelas 1 SMA, Aku masih polos. Belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Saat itu aku menyukai seorang Kakak kelas dan dia mungkin mengetahuinya. Dia menyatakan cinta padaku, dia bilang kalau dia menyayangi ku dan mencintaiku. Dia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya." Ucap JongIn panjang lebar sambil memandang kosong kearah SeHun.

"Lalu kau menerimanya ?" Tanya SeHun hati-hati.

"Saat itu aku menyukainya SeHun, tentu aku menerimanya. Lalu kami berpacaran. hingga 3 bulan masa pacaran kami, Ia merenggut semua nya. Dirumah nya dan dengan bodohnya aku pun menikmatinya." Jawab JongIn panjang lebar masih sambil menatap SeHun dengan tatapan Kosong dan air mata yang mulai keluar perlahan dari kedua matanya, lagi.

"JongIn." Panggil SeHun sambil mengusap pipi JongIn yang basah karena airmata JongIn yang menetes.

"Lalu 2 minggu kemudian, dia memutuskan hubungan kami karena alasan konyol. Dia bilang aku membosankan, Hiks." Ucap JongIn dengan suara tangis yang sangat memilukan, menurut SeHun.

"JongIn, Sudah." Sahut SeHun lembut sambil membawa JongIn kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Dia mengatakan aku membosankan setelah dia meniduriku." Ucap JongIn lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak SeHun demi meredam suara tangisnya yang terdengar memilukan.

"Sudah, Sayang." Sahut SeHun lembut sambil mengelus punggung JongIn bermaksud menenangkan JongIn kembali.

"Sekarang kau Tahu kan seberapa rusak nya aku? Kau tahu kan alasan nya ? Alasan kenapa aku menolakmu." Ucap JongIn sambil meremas kemeja bagian depan yang SeHun kenakan dengan suara bergetar.

"Sudah Jong, Sudah. Aku tak kuat mendengar suara tangismu." Ucap SeHun lembut sambil menciumi rambut JongIn.

"SeHun." Panggil JongIn Lirih sambil menciumi dagu SeHun berkali-kali masih dengan aliran airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tetap Melamarmu Jong." Ucap SeHun sambil melepaskan pelukan nya terhadap JongIn dan menatap JongIn lembut.

"Tapi aku sudah-" Ucapan JongIn menggantung sambil menatap SeHun sendu.

"Aku tak peduli Jong." Sahut SeHun tegas namun tetap lembut.

"Aku tak mau." Ucap JongIn sambil mengusap bekas airmata dikedua pipinya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku. Serusak apapun dirimu, aku tetap memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku sampai aku mati nanti. Karena aku mencintai mu tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, Aku tak peduli kau pernah tidur dengan siapa dan berapa pria yang kau tiduri. Aku tak peduli. Mencintai yang tulus itu sama artinya dengan menerima apapun yang ada pada diri pasanganmu sendiri, termasuk kekurangan nya. Aku Menerima kekurangan mu, Jong. Karena aku Mencintaimu Tulus." Ucap SeHun panjang lebar sambil menatap JongIn dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum tampan yang mampu membuat JongIn ikut tersenyum.

"SeHun." Panggil JongIn lirih sambil menatap SeHun dengan senyuman lirih dan wajah terharu.

"Jadi, mari kita ulang." Ucap SeHun dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ulang apa ?" Tanya JongIn bingung.

"Kim JongIn, Ayo menikah." Ucap SeHun mantap Sambil menatap JongIn lembut dan masih dengan senyuman kecilnya dan dibalas JongIn dengan anggukan juga pelukan tiba-tiba.

"Ayo Oh SeHun, Ayo kita menikah Sayang." Bisik JongIn lembut di telinga SeHun sambil mengelus pipi SeHun lembut dan dibalas SeHun dengan ciuman lembut di pipi JongIn.

JongIn tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan Soerang kekasih macam Oh SeHun. Menurut JongIn, Oh SeHun adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Jodoh yang sempurna di matanya yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya Dan JongIn bersyukur akan itu. Mungkin, memang banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan dari SeHun-Nya JongIn ini diluar sana. Tapi, Tak akan ada yang mampu menyamakan SeHun-Nya JongIn yang satu ini. Karena SeHun-Nya JongIn hanya 1 dan tidak akan pernah ada yang ke-2,ke-3,ke-4, atau keberapapun itu.

" Terima Kasih Oh SeHun, Terima Kasih karena sudah mau menerima Aku yang 'rusak' ini. Aku mencintaimu" – JongIn

END

Huwaaaa ! selesai !  
Kaga tau deh ini bagus atau kaga, ancur maaf ya T-T  
Amatiran soalnya...  
Agak kecewa sama respon kalian terhadap ff yg sebelumnya  
Berharap ini banyak yg minta,klo ada mau dibikin sequel (insya allah)  
Review please... 


End file.
